In time
by Felton Blackthorn
Summary: [HarryxDraco]O caminho certo nem é sempre o melhor... Mas Harry podia tomar uma decisão daquelas?


**Autor**: Felton Blackthorn  
**Beta**: Samatha T. Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: O caminho certo nem é sempre o melhor... Mas Harry podia tomar uma decisão daquelas? Talvez não... Porque se seguir esse caminho, sabe que perderá a coisa mais importante que conquistou... Porém talvez não haja mais tempo...  
**Shipper**: Pinhão  
**Classificação**: NC-17 (apenas por precaução)  
**Gênero**: Drama, Angust  
**Spoilers**: 6 (com leves diferenças)  
**Obervação:** Fic feita para o Challenge Slash do 3 Vassouras. É a primeira fic que faço para um challenge, por isso, perdoem... É mais difícil do que eu pensei... Trabalhar com itens é outra coisa...

* * *

**_In Time_**

"_Para ti  
sempre tive um infinito  
estoque de perdão.  
Só para ti  
perdoei mais que suportava,  
mais do que pude.  
Minha cerca-limite era se estatuto,  
não tinha um NÃO delimitando nada.  
Fui perdoando assim de manada_  
_e muitos erros desfilaram me ferindo,  
__nos interferindo silenciosos,  
__sem ninguém denunciar.  
__Perdoa a dor que te causei  
__é que você estava há tempos me machucando  
__e eu não gritei."_

_

* * *

_- Pensei que não viesse... Estava cansado de esperar... 

Severus não respondeu a acolhida de Draco. Apenas olhou ao redor, reprovando o ambiente decadente do Cabeça de Javali. Seu futuro ex-aluno não poderia ter idealizado um lugar pior para marcar tal encontro. Nos tempos de guerra eminente, o pub abrigava os piores tipos possíveis, fugitivos, traficantes, bruxos de conduta mais que duvidosa... Aqueles que caminhavam a margem da lei...

- Não vai se sentar?

O professor de Poções respirou fundo e aceitou o convite. Imediatamente os olhos negros perceberam a caneca de cerveja amanteigada que repousava a frente de Draco. O vidro transparente revelava estranhas manchas vermelhas na bebida, como se sangue houvesse pingado dentro.

- Quer beber algo?

Sem desviar os olhos da caneca, Snape perguntou:

- Porque não está na Formatura?

Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo. Os trajes negros de gala já não chamavam mais tanta atenção como quando chegara ali.

- Não preciso disso. Beba comigo, Severus...

- Draco, eu te...

- Não... Não... Não... - o loiro fechou os olhos - Não diga isso. Você me avisou e eu não lhe dei ouvidos, mas não jogue na minha cara.

- O que espera que eu faça então?

- Beba comigo. E converse.

Snape respirou fundo. Draco estava muito estranho. E não era a tristeza nos olhos cinzentos que lhe dizia isso. Fez um sinal para o garçom pedindo firewhisky. Ambos ficaram em silêncio até a bebida de Snape chegar e ele tomar um curto gole.

Draco não o imitou. Começou a rodar a caneca nas mãos, parecendo sem vontade de beber. Não dando aviso algum, disparou a queima-roupa:

- Você já amou alguém? - os olhos cinzentos estavam fixos no rosto do bruxo mais velho. O desdém na voz tentava inutilmente ocultar uma pontada de sofrimento.

Snape não respondeu. Sentia que seu aluno preferido não queria uma resposta. Era tão somente uma pergunta redundante.

- Eu... Só queria saber se é sempre assim.

O mestre de poções bebeu mais um pouco. Sua atenção ia intermitente de Draco para o copo de cerveja amanteigada entre os dedos longos do rapaz.

- Porque dói tanto?

Snape tentou não fazer uma careta: - Não sabe o que é dor, Draco. Ainda é jovem demais para ter experimentado dor de verdade.

Draco riu baixinho.

- Você acha, Severus? Não vê a situação que estou agora? Não tenho mais nada... E ele... Ele me deixou...

A dor presente na voz de Draco foi real o bastante para fazer Snape ficar tenso. Entendia perfeitamente o que Draco estava dizendo. Mas o que ele podia fazer, a não ser ouvir? Nem um mínimo de conforto podia oferecer, não era bom em consolar pessoas, nem àquelas a quem amava.

- A guerra está bem aí... - o loiro fez um gesto vago com a cabeça. - Porque eu deveria perder tempo com formatura? Eu não posso entrar naquele salão e fingir que está tudo bem. Fingir dignidade... Nem isso ele me deixou. Ele destruiu minhas máscaras uma a uma. Dia a dia... Ele me ensinou a mostrar o que eu realmente sou, me fez aprender mais sobre mim, sobre o que forma a minha essência, minha natureza, do que jamais sonhei.

Uma discussão no balcão quebrou a concentração de Draco. Ele parou de falar e prestou atenção nos bruxos que discutiam por um saquinho muito suspeito. Snape não se importou, ele estava acostumado com aquele tipo de coisa. O Cabeça de Javali não era o ponto mais pacato de Hogsmeade. O que o incomodou um pouco foi olhar para Draco. Seu aluno preferido estava cada vez mais parecido com a mãe. Não apenas os traços aristocráticos e suaves, mas a semelhança evidenciava-se nas atitudes nada características dos Malfoy. Oh, não, Snape podia ver muito dos Black naquele garoto. Mais do que Draco poderia gostar, ou Lucius, se o patriarca da família estivesse vivo. Pouco a pouco a briga acalmou-se e Draco perdeu o interesse.

- Lugarzinho horrível!

- Você escolheu.

- Não vai acontecer de novo.

Escolhendo as palavras com muito cuidado, Snape disse lentamente:

- Pode ir pra minha casa. Pode ficar o quanto precisar.

Draco irritou-se com a oferta. O rosto muito pálido contorceu-se numa careta de desgosto. Severus achou que ele lembrava um fantasma, lívido e amuado daquele jeito.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu dou um jeito.

Snape olhou para a caneca de Draco:

- Ah! Tenho certeza de que vai se virar muito bem. É um garoto, Draco, tem bastante que viver ainda. Não me decepcione!

- Decepcionar você? Essa é a menor de minhas preocupações, Severus. Sabe, eu cansei de tudo isso. Só... Não tenho forças pra continuar... Desculpe, acho que assim é muito mais fácil.

Snape balançou a cabeça. Draco não fora feito para lutar. Acostumara-se a ter tudo nas mãos, mimado pelos pais desde criança. Pela primeira vez na vida tivera que entrar numa briga, por algo que realmente queria. E desgastara-se no processo. Snape não se surpreendia ao pensar nisso. Não ao saber do que se tratava aquela questão.

Quando o lendário herói do Mundo Bruxo assumira um romance com o filho de um Comensal da Morte, causara o caos na já conturbada Sociedade Bruxa. E não era pra menos. Harry tivera coragem, e Snape admitia que, na época, fora preciso um bocado de coragem para isso. Deixar todos saberem que se apaixonara por seu mais antigo rival...

Mas Draco não fora menos corajoso. Levara o romance de ambos às últimas conseqüências. Brigara com o pai. Fora expulso de casa e perdera todo o luxo e conforto ao qual estava acostumado. Perdera a segurança, fora deserdado, não tinha mais nada, além do que mantinha em Hogwarts, e não podia voltar para casa pegar suas coisas. Não se preocupara com nada daquilo na época, porque tinha a promessa de que tudo estaria bem. Harry Potter lhe dera sua palavra... O iludira e o fizera acreditar que a felicidade era uma possibilidade e que se ficassem juntos... Se ficassem juntos...

- Eu sempre achei que o odiava. E aos poucos as coisas foram mudando... Devagar, dia a dia... A cada aula, a cada jogo... A cada manhã - Draco começou a divagar - Eu tinha inveja dele, por ser algo que eu nunca seria. E me dava raiva o jeito que ele sempre se safava dos problemas... Então a inveja começou a virar admiração e a raiva... Obsessão. Eu só... Tinha que saber porque ele é desse jeito. Porque ele tem sempre que bancar o herói, fazer o certo. E começar a observá-lo, estudá-lo não foi uma boa idéia no fim das contas.

Snape terminou de beber seu firewhisky e não pediu outra dose para si.

- E ele me trocou pela Weasley.

O mais velho pareceu surpreso pela notícia: - Ele fez isso?

Draco deu de ombros e desconversou: - Engraçado... Nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém. Esse tipo de coisa sabe... Amor e frescuras assim.

- Amor não é frescura.

Draco olhou atentamente para seu quase ex-professor. Snape deveria participar da Formatura. A cerimônia em que ele próprio receberia a licença que comprovava ter concluído os estudos e que podia usar magia fora da escola. Mera formalidade é claro (tudo no singular). Draco já sentia a magia natural fluindo livremente por seu corpo. Não que importasse, não mais.

- Pode ir, professor. Ou vai se atrasar.

- Porque me chamou aqui, Draco? Porque está fazendo isso?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Vontade de agir diferente. Eu vou me virar e... E se precisar de ajuda eu o procuro de novo.

Snape relutou em ir embora. Não queria deixar o garoto sozinho ali naquele momento. Não seria justo, nem humano. E Snape era humano. Raras vezes, como agora, sentia-se humano até demais.

- Venha para Hogwarts comigo. Não deixe que o derrotem assim. Nunca precisou dele antes, pode continuar muito bem sem Potter.

- Com certeza não preciso de Potter! - Draco cuspiu as palavras com raiva. Raiva que camuflava a decepção.

- Então mude de atitude. Não siga a diante com esse plano idiota!

- Não é o tipo de conselho que eu siga, obrigado.

- Não seja tolo. - o mais velho insistiu.

- Agora que você esteve aqui posso pensar.

Snape levantou-se da cadeira. Só o fez porque o olhar decidido de Draco lhe deu a certeza de que o garoto tomara sua decisão. E mesmo que tentasse demovê-lo da idéia, não conseguiria. Malfoys eram teimosos e orgulhosos. Preferiam esconder a fraqueza a qualquer custo, e pedir ajuda nunca fora uma característica deles. Mesmo Draco... O último da ancestral família que restara preferia fugir a enfrentar os problemas. Fugir...

- Sabe onde me encontrar... A vida é sua, Draco, não está dando o valor que tem. Saiba que você é importante para algumas pessoas. - começou a se afastar, mas a voz de Draco o fez voltar-se para o rapaz uma última vez.

- Severus... - o olhar profundo de Snape fez Draco hesitar por um segundo antes de continuar - Eu gostaria de dizer o quanto o estimo, mas não posso fazer isso, sabe? Todas as pessoas que prezo me abandonam.

Snape acenou com a cabeça. Ele entendia o que o loiro queria dizer.

Draco acompanhou a saída do mestre de poções com os olhos brilhantes. Em seguida as íris cinzentas observaram a cerveja amanteigada que ainda mantinha entre os dedos esguios. As manchas avermelhadas começavam a mudar de cor, ficavam escuras como a dor que lhe corroia. Ótimo. A poção estava pronta para fazer efeito...

Desanimado, ergueu a caneca e brindou a própria dor.

**HPDM**

Harry ajeitou a gravata em frente ao espelho, evitando encarar-se, com vergonha de olhar seu próprio reflexo. Sentia-se um monstro. Sentia-se infeliz e doente. Sua vida fora total e completamente destruída. Era como se não tivesse mais um chão para pisar. Uma luz para guiar seus passos. Mal descobrira a coisa mais importante de sua vida, e a deixava escapar como água entre os dedos.

Tivera que fazer uma escolha. Fazer uma opção. Escolher entre si mesmo e as pessoas que amava. Seus leais amigos, a família que o acolhera. Por sua própria culpa. Por seus erros. Não aprendera nada pelo visto. E deixara-se levar. - _"Draco..." - _Uma única noite impensada, e o futuro de ambos estava destruído para sempre. Mas não podia pensar no loiro. Não devia pensar nele, ou a dor que conseguia manter presa em algum ponto de sua mente se libertaria e inundaria seu ser. Então seria impossível fazer a coisa certa. Mesmo que essa coisa certa destruísse seu coração. Esmigalhasse sua alma e dizimasse seu espírito.

A culpa era metade sua. Não... A culpa era quase exclusivamente sua. Uma mísera noite fizera toda a diferença do mundo. Ali estavam seus sonhos, desfazendo-se como areia ao vento, sendo levados para longe de si... - _"Merda_." - Estava apenas enrolando. A gravata cinza estava perfeita. As vestes escuras alinhavam-se no corpo magro e alto. Mesmo o cabelo espetado nunca parecera tão charmoso. Não tinha mais motivos para ficar no dormitório e evitar ir para o baile de formatura. A não ser, que na verdade, não queria ir. Não queria fazer aquilo. Mas tinha. Era a única opção.

Com um suspiro deu as costas ao espelho e começou a se afastar. Hora de fazer valer a escolha do chapéu seletor e agir com coragem uma vez mais. Deixou o quarto vazio, atravessou o salão Comunal também vazio e silencioso. Todos os estudantes estavam no baile de Formatura. Todos, até os alunos mais jovens.

Não era simplesmente mais um baile. Era uma vitória. Um ano inteiro se passara desde a morte de Dumbledore e o colégio continuara. Aos trancos e barrancos, com a hesitante liderança de MacGonagall, concluíra-se mais um ano. E ali estava ele, se formando. Deixando pra trás o lugar que considerara seu lar, mais do que a casa em que vivera até os onze anos. Hogwarts.

De qualquer modo, as coisas eram diferentes. O velho diretor não estava ali. Sirius não estava ali... E Draco _estava_ ali, mas seria como se não estivesse. Não ficariam mais juntos. Harry tivera que terminar com ele. Assim que passou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, O Garoto Que Viveu estacou. Hermione permanecia parada, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Usava um vestido de gala muito bonito, parecido com o do quarto ano. Harry sorriu diante da visão. A garota estava se tornando uma linda mulher. Mesmo brava...

- Está cometendo um erro, Harry.

- Outro você quer dizer... - o moreno completou de maneira triste, ajeitando os óculos. - Parece que não faço nada além de cometer um erro atrás do outro...

- E tentar ajeitar as coisas assim é o pior de tudo.

Harry encostou-se na parede ao lado da bruxa.

- E o que propõe que eu faça? Abandone Ginny sozinha com essa criança?

Harry podia bater a cabeça na parede, sempre que pensava naquilo. Ainda não acreditava em si mesmo. Como pudera cair na tentação e deixar-se levar pela insistência da ruiva? Claro, ela estava fácil, fora persistente e se oferecera de todas as maneiras possíveis. E Harry não resistira. Uma única vez, há dois meses atrás... E ali estavam as conseqüências.

- Mione, não posso deixá-la sozinha. Os Weasley nunca me perdoarão. - pensava principalmente na decepção e tristeza da senhora Weasley - Eu devo tanto a eles...

Hermione desencostou-se da parede e começou a se afastar. Harry a seguiu, mantendo-se um passo atrás. Passou a mão pelos cabelos de maneira nervosa.

- Harry, acha que se vincular a Ginny vai fazer as coisas ficarem bem? Essa união, nunca dará certo. Você não a ama.

- Eu não posso dar as costas e deixar que Ginny assuma toda a responsabilidade. Ela é jovem demais...

- Ela é só um ano mais jovem que você. Nenhum dos dois está preparado.

- E ela está sofrendo um bocado...

- Assim como o Malfoy? - a voz da jovem bruxa saiu dura e incontestável - Assim como você, Harry?

- Hermione... Porque não me deixa fazer o certo?

- Porque confundiu as coisas... Não entende isso? Você está arrasado, Malfoy está arrasado. Em algum tempo, talvez em alguns anos, Ginny também será infeliz... E a criança de vocês é quem pagará por essa imprudência.

- E o que eu faço? - Harry parecia desesperado. Não podia deixar a ruiva sozinha num momento desses. Não seria a atitude de um homem.

- Você é idiota, Harry.

- O que? - o moreno ficou chocado com a ofensa. - Hermione, eu sei que sou idiota, só não ajuda muito você me jogar isso na cara quando estou a poucos minutos de pedir a mão de Ginny...

- É justamente por isso que estou dizendo que é idiota. Entendo que Ginny deve estar sofrendo por que essa gravidez aconteceu fora de hora, porém, você pode assumir a criança e cuidar dela, sem se vincular a Ginny. Não pode consertar um erro cometendo outro maior.

- Pensei que você ficaria do lado dela.

- E estou. Por isso tento te alertar. Unir-se a Ginny sem amor, só porque ela pegou barriga não é a solução. Vai fazer todo mundo sofrer.

- Se não me vincular a Ginny o senhor e a senhora Weasley vão me odiar...

- Assim como aconteceu com Malfoy e os pais dele? - Harry sentiu como se levasse um soco no estomago - Harry, não acredito no que está planejando. Esconder-se atrás dessa desculpa de 'fazer o certo'? Depois que vocês chegaram tão longe?

O coração de Harry disparou. Draco perdera tudo por sua culpa. Por escolher ficar ao seu lado. Perdera os pais, seu prestígio em Slytherin, sua segurança. Tudo. E Harry traíra-o de forma tão cruel...

- Hermione, porque você está fazendo isso?

- Porque é nossa última noite em Hogwarts, Harry. Não somos mais crianças. Depois disso, é a Guerra. Você-Sabe-Quem está lá fora, a espreita, e ninguém sabe porque ele se segurou até agora. E é você, meu amigo, que tem o fardo de derrotá-lo. Eu queria que soubesse o que é a felicidade e o amor, antes de ter que lutar mais uma vez.

- Eu já sei o que é o amor. - Harry afirmou, com o pensamento em Draco. A dor apenas aumentou...

- Por isso mesmo deveria protegê-lo com essas duas mãos. E esse seu coração. Porque se não o fizer agora, nesse minuto, poderá ser tarde demais. E aí não há volta.

- Você parece entender um bocado disso...

Ambos pararam em frente as portas do Grande Salão. Hermione hesitou, entreabrindo um pequeno vão entre as folhas de madeira. Virou-se para Harry e o tocou no braço com dedos gelados.

- Eu estava confusa. Tentei me iludir e acreditar que podia transformar o que eu sentia... Busquei respostas nos livros, porque não entendia o que se passava em meu coração. Depois de muito tempo percebi que a resposta não está nos livros. É impossível raciocinar sobre algo que deve ser sentido. Então resolvi ser o que sou: Gryffindor. E tudo porque você teve coragem antes de mim. Você assumiu o Malfoy e me deu esperanças...

Harry fitou Hermione tentando desvendar todo aquele mistério.

- Do que está falando?

- Vou terminar com Ron depois do baile.

As surpresas não cessavam de vir a Harry Potter: - O que?

- Não posso mais levar isso a diante, Harry. Ele não é o que eu pensei que fosse. Você sabe que eu consegui N.I.E.M.s suficientes para entrar na Academia de Aurors. Estarei na Guerra talvez antes de você, e não vou desperdiçar nem um minuto da minha vida...

- Isso é muito repentino, Mione! Como vai terminar com Ron assim, do nada? Vocês se amam!

- Não. Eu pensava que amava Ron, é totalmente diferente. Mas... Existe outra pessoa, Harry. Encontrei alguém... Que me fez ver as coisas de modo diferente, me abriu os olhos. Não quero perder isso...

- Outra pessoa? - Harry indagou com voz rouca - Quem?

- Não importa ainda. Ela é muito especial... Todos se enganam com o jeito com que ela age, mas se você enfrentou todos por Malfoy, então eu enfrentarei a todos só por ela.

- "Ela"? - Harry sentiu as pernas bambas. O que estava acontecendo? A quem Mione se referia? Ela estava saindo com outra garota e ia terminar com Ron? - De quem está falando, Hermione?

A bruxa pareceu preste a desconversar, mas mudou de atitude. Encarou os olhos verdes do Garoto Que Viveu e revelou:

- Pansy Parkinson.

- Parkinson...? - a surpresa virou choque.

Hermione sorriu com ar distante. Guardaria com carinho lembranças dos longos dias na biblioteca, quando fora obrigada a fazer um trabalho de Aritmancia com a Slytherin. A proximidade entre as duas evoluíra. E, encantada, Hermione descobrira algo que devia ser óbvio: Pansy era humana. Havia um coração naquela garota mimada e arrogante. E havia segredos na alma da moreninha. Hermione Granger jurara a si própria que desvendaria um a um.

Harry não poderia ter notado, Mione bem sabia, o amigo já estava distraído demais com os próprios problemas para perceber a relação que desenrolava entre a melhor amiga e uma garota da casa rival. Mas aquilo não vinha ao caso. A questão não era Hermione e Pansy; e sim, Harry Potter e suas atitudes precipitadas...

- Harry, você está prestes a cometer uma burrada e sabe disso. Eu dei o meu conselho, mesmo que você não o tenha pedido. Não falo de coisas que compreendo e sim de coisas que sinto aqui... - ela colocou a mão sobre o peito - É sua ultima chance. O que pretende? Chegar um ponto em sua vida, olhar pra trás e se arrepender profundamente das escolhas que fez?

- Estou fazendo o certo, Mione.

- O certo, Harry Potter, nem sempre é o _melhor_. Devia ter aprendido isso com Sirius... -Hermione abriu um vão na porta do Grande Salão e o som da música chegou aos ouvidos de ambos - Mas agora, você tem opções. Escolha o melhor, Harry. Mesmo que não pareça certo. A vida é curta demais para desperdiçamos com arrependimentos.

Entrou, deixando as portas entreabertas. A orquestra parou de tocar. Só o som de flauta continuou a ser ouvido. No folclore Muggle a flauta tinha características místicas, podia encantar até serpentes. Encantar crianças...

O Gryffindor fechou os olhos e deixou-se envolver pela melodia. As notas lhe traziam imagens de campos floridos em uma primavera eterna e alegria inesgotável para o futuro... Primavera? Onde, com uma guerra estourando na realidade lá fora... Alegria? Como, se estava prestes a propor vínculo a alguém que não amava? Era tudo uma pobre ilusão.

Na cultura bruxa tal instrumento também tinha papel importante. A flauta anunciava a última dança, antes da entrega dos pergaminhos de maioridade. Era durante a dança final que pretendia pedir a mão de Ginny em casamento e dizer-lhe que cuidaria dela e da criança. Então, porque não conseguia avançar? Porque hesitava nesse momento?

Talvez porque o som harmonioso lhe trouxera recordações de uma antiga fábula Muggle, onde um flautista usava o instrumento para enfeitiçar as crianças, cidade após cidade, levando-as embora, para uma terra onde viveriam longe das pessoas que amavam, distantes de quem lhes era importante... E as crianças descobriam tarde demais que a felicidade ofertada pelo flautista era ilusória, passageira e supérflua. Não trazia nada além de vazio e tristeza infinitos...

A música estava acabando. O que deveria fazer? Em segundos começaria a última valsa para os futuros ex-estudantes e ele tinha que estar lá dentro, pronto para oferecer segurança e estabilidade para Ginny e a criança... Segurança e estabilidade? Em tempos de guerra?

- O que está fazendo aí, Potter?

A voz de Snape causou um susto memorável em Harry. Ele voltou-se como se tivesse levado um choque. O Gryffindor encarou seu antigo mestre de poções enquanto ajeitava os óculos sobre o nariz. Snape fez questão de deixar seu desagrado evidente no olhar que lançou para Harry. Por um segundo pareceu travar uma verdadeira batalha interior. E fosse qual fosse o resultado, ele não ficara feliz pela decisão que tomara. Com um suspiro desanimado estendeu a mão para o Garoto Que Viveu e deixou Harry ver um pequeno frasco transparente na palma de sua mão. Dentro tinha um líquido escuro.

- Potter, a Poção do Suicídio funciona de um jeito muito singular. Age rápido para as pessoas que tem real vontade de morrer e lento para quem não quer. Este é o antídoto.

- O que? - Harry ficou confuso, sem entender o que Snape queria dizer com isso. - Quer que eu cometa suicídio com essa poção aí?

O bruxo mais velho torceu os lábios, parecendo quase disposto a dar as costas a Harry e deixá-lo ali com aquela cara patética de confusão, mas não faria isso. Por Draco.

- Ele está em Hogsmeade, Potter. Cabeça de Javali. Encontre-o.

- Está falando de Draco? - começando a compreender a situação Harry arregalou os olhos e sua voz tremeu um pouco. - O que ele fez? - O tempo parou naquele segundo.

_Suicídio?_ - A percepção de tudo fulminou Harry com a força de um raio. O mundo sem Draco Malfoy não era mundo. Assim como Hogwarts nunca seria Hogwarts sem o loiro. Draco era a primeira pessoa que Harry procurava quando voltava das férias. Era pra ele, os últimos pensamentos, antes do fim das aulas. E todas as noites antes de dormir e todas as manhãs ao acordar. Draco tornara-se sua obsessão. Seu ideal... O loiro era sua meta. Um objetivo. Não podia escolher Ginny. Nunca poderia levar aquela loucura adiante.

A descoberta lhe acelerou o coração. No mesmo segundo uma prece elevou-se de sua alma. Precisava de tempo. Tempo para impedir o pior e evitar a tragédia que Snape lhe anunciara. Mas... Restaria algum tempo?

- Só você conseguirá salvá-lo. - e doía em Snape saber que não podia fazer nada pelo aluno preferido. - E se ousar machucá-lo outra vez, vai se arrepender de ter sobrevivido tantas vezes...

Harry não hesitou mais. Arrancou o pequeno frasco da mão de Snape e saiu correndo. E seu desespero era tanto, que nem percebeu o som da flauta terminando. Era hora da dança principal...

HPDM

Harry aparatou em Hogsmeade segundos após falar com Snape. O frasco do antídoto permanecia preso firmemente em sua mão. Só de pensar em perdê-lo um frio percorria sua espinha e um gosto amargo fluía na boca. Terminara o relacionamento com o loiro, mas nem por um instante considerara que ele poderia tomar uma atitude tão drástica quanto acabar com a própria vida. Mantinha na mente a idéia de que, se não podia tê-lo, pelo menos poderia vê-lo, vigiá-lo, cuidar de longe... Era um pensamento egoísta, mas não podia se livrar ele.

Graças aos Deuses as defesas de Hogwarts estavam bem mais fracas desde a morte de Dumbledore. Agora podia aparatar e desaparatar nos terrenos do colégio, o que exigira uma vigilância redobrada para proteger os estudantes. Se Voldemort resolvesse atacar não encontraria grandes obstáculos. Hogwarts nunca estivera tão desprotegida.

Nenhum bruxo andava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Poucos se arriscavam a vaguear por aí, em tempos de guerra. Havia Comensais da Morte, e a noite oferecia perigos incalculáveis, apesar da grande lua cheia, das centenas de milhares de estrelas que pontilhavam o negrume do céu e do clima agradável de fim de primavera. Os riscos não valiam a pena... Quem gostaria de perder a vida em uma noite tão bonita? - _Draco Malfoy...?- _Desesperado, com um senso de urgência sufocante, Harry alcançou seu objetivo e escancarou as portas do pub. Seus olhos verdes vasculharam o interior do Cabeça de Javali desesperadamente.

Poucos bruxos ainda se encontravam por ali, bebericando suas bebidas e jogando conversa fora. Nenhum deles era quem queria. Harry procurava apenas uma pessoa... Draco Malfoy. Que não estava mais ali. Com a mesma urgência Harry saiu do pub, fazendo os bruxos se entreolharem de forma indiferente. Nada daquilo interessava, a não ser beber e fazer suas transações ilegais. Nem mesmo as roupas elegantes do rapaz causaram estranheza...

A rua iluminada pela lua continuava vazia. O Garoto Que Viveu olhou de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer. Numa súbita inspiração pegou a varinha que estava no bolso da capa escura e a colocou na palma da mão direita enquanto apertava o antídoto firmemente na mão esquerda. Concentrou-se o máximo que pôde e reuniu pensamentos referentes a Draco em sua mente.

- _Me oriente_.

A varinha tremeu e girou lentamente até a ponta indicar rua abaixo. Harry não perdeu tempo. Desatou a correr no sentido indicado. Logo reconheceu o caminho, estava indo para o terreno onde podia observar a Casa dos Gritos, o mesmo lugar onde ele dera um belo banho de lama em Draco no terceiro ano. - _Draco..._ - Ia apertar o passo e correr ainda mais quando o viu. O ex-namorado estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore, permanecia cabisbaixo e parecia rasgar alguma coisa com as mãos. Franzindo as sobrancelhas Harry diminuiu o passo e observou a cena.

A árvore estava completamente desfolhada, os galhos se erguiam em direção ao céu estrelado, como se quisesse perfurá-lo. Não havia nenhuma folha verde nos galhos. Mas o chão estava repleto de folhas secas. A paisagem deixou Harry meio deprimido. Estavam na primavera... Aquele quadro não combinava... Por outro lado, combinava perfeitamente com o jeito como se sentia. Algumas Fadas Luzentes flutuavam por ali, ajudando a iluminar ainda mais a noite de lua cheia.

Então os olhos verdes fixaram-se em Draco, sentado distraído sobre todas aquelas folhas secas, destruindo e picando uma a uma com estranha paciência. O senso de urgência retornou e o Garoto Que Viveu avançou determinado. O som dos passos firmes chamou a atenção do Slytherin, que ergueu a cabeça e encarou Harry de volta. Se Draco se surpreendeu, não demonstrou.

- Draco! Precisa beber isso! - Enquanto sentava-se ao lado do loiro, Harry estendeu a mão aberta exibindo o vidrinho pro ex-namorado.

- Pra que?

Harry agitou-se: - É um antídoto! - O Gryffindor deduziu que Draco não queria morrer, pois Snape deixara claro que o veneno fazia efeito de acordo com a vontade de quem o bebesse. E se Draco ainda estava vivo, é porque queria continuar vivo.

Draco fez um bico e meneou a cabeça: - Severus... Tão previsível...

- Beba. - Harry exigiu. - Antes que seja tarde demais!

- Não vou beber isso, Potter.

Harry ignorou o tratamento formal. Depois resolveria aquele problema, no momento era mais importante salvar a vida do Slytherin e era exatamente o que faria, mesmo que tivesse de enfiar-lhe a poção garganta abaixo...

- Draco, não cometa um erro maior do que o que eu quase cometi.

A essa altura o loiro olhou com mais interesse para Harry.

- _Quase_? Quase cometeu? - Se Draco estivesse tão irritado quanto sua voz levava a crer, Harry teria problemas. Ótimo. Deu-se conta de que tal atitude era um desafio. E ele não recuava diante de desafios.

- Vamos falar sobre isso assim que beber...

Mas Draco cortou a frase com um gesto irritado.

- Não seja obtuso, Potter. Disse que não vou beber _e não vou beber_.

- Mas...

- Não preciso! - atalhou de forma grosseira. As mãos delgadas se abriram e as folhinhas picadas se espalharam ao vento. - Não preciso, não entende isso?

- Só essa poção pode cortar o efeito do veneno.

- Que insistente! Eu não tomei veneno algum!

Harry levou um milésimo de segundo para processar a informação para então perguntar de modo chocado: - O que? Não tomou?

Draco torceu os lábios antes de responder:

- Não. Não tive coragem, satisfeito? Joguei tudo no chão do Cabeça de Javali. - com um suspiro emendou - Tinha um cheiro horrível...

- É sério? Snape tinha certeza de que você tinha bebido a Poção do Suicídio.

- Claro que não bebi, estou lhe dizendo. Ou acha que eu mentiria?

Harry relevou o sarcasmo e a provação: - Isso me deixa muito feliz, Draco. E aliviado...

O moreno guardou o pequeno frasco junto a varinha, no bolso da capa de gala.

- Ah, deixa...?

Desconfortável pelo olhar acusatório, Harry passou os dedos pelo cabelo arrepiado e desconversou:

- O que aconteceu aqui?

Draco olhou ao redor e deu de ombros: - Aquele verde todo estava me irritando. Eu prefiro assim... - fez um gesto amplo indicando as folhas secas. - É muito mais bonito e... Apropriado.

- É melhor azarar árvores do que tomar poções do suicídio.

- Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Harry também começou a picar algumas folhas secas, evitando olhar na direção de Draco.

- Sinto muito... Eu sou um idiota.

- Não. Você é um _grande _idiota.

O tom cortante fez Harry se encolher um pouco.

- Você poderá me desculpar algum dia?

Draco recostou-se sobre o tronco da árvore, parecendo meditar.

- Bem, que tal se pensarmos juntos, em tudo o que aconteceu?

- Que quer dizer? - Harry perguntou confuso.

- Você sabe... Falar sobre o quanto foi difícil quando descobri o que sentia por você e o quanto sofri tentando sufocar o que estava aqui - Draco apontou o próprio coração - Talvez comentar que quando eu me acostumei com a idéia de sofrer sozinho por um amor platônico, você apareceu com esse cabeção partido e um papo de corresponder, de... Gostar de mim também. Descobrir o que você sentia foi mais assustador do que descobrir o que eu sentia. Acredite...

- Posso dizer o mesmo...

Draco fez de conta que não ouviu a interrupção. - Quando _você_ teve a idéia de assumir para todos, eu pensei que realmente tudo o que sentia era sério. Afinal, você não chegaria para seus amiguinhos e diria "Estou namorando Draco Malfoy" se não gostasse muito de mim. Por isso fui em frente. Por você. Só por você.

Harry engoliu em seco, sem saber o que falar. Começava a formar um quadro real da situação. E o mal que fizera aquele loiro montava-se diante de seus olhos como as peças de um quebra-cabeças.

- E você me fez perder tudo. Tudo. Meus pais não aceitaram nosso relacionamento... E eles foram mortos - a voz de Draco falhou - sem ter me perdoado, me compreendido. Algum dia você imaginou isso? Draco Malfoy sozinho, sem família, sem herança, sem amigos... Sem as máscaras que me protegiam, porque até isso você tirou de mim. E o golpe definitivo: perdi você... Aqui estou eu, sozinho, sem nada... Nada...

Terminou o desabafo com um suspiro um tanto dramático e exagerado, mas Harry sentiu como se lhe enfiassem adagas no peito. Fora um tremendo sacana com o loiro. E com Ginny também. Haveria perdão para o que fizera? Receberia redenção algum dia? Poderia remediar a dor causada ao garoto sentado ao seu lado?

- Eu queria ser uma estrela... - ao ouvir a voz de Draco, Harry olhou para ele. Flagrou o loiro olhando sonhador para as estrelas no céu - Então não precisaria sofrer nunca...

Um nó se formou na garganta de Harry e ele teve que fazer um grande esforço para segurar as lágrimas. Quanta tristeza se refletia na face pálida... Quanta dor era exibida nas íris mercúrio que contemplavam o céu noturno como se fizesse um pedido silencioso. O Gryffindor achou que não tinha direito ao perdão do loiro. Não depois de causar-lhe aquela decepção. Porém as palavras de Hermione queimavam em sua mente, e ele queria pelo menos tentar...

- Está certo, Draco... - a voz do moreno soou rouca pela emoção - Estrelas não sofrem... Estão distantes no céu, inalcançáveis... Inatingíveis... Ficam olhando para nós, zombando de nossos sofrimentos e... Nos invejando...

Draco voltou os olhos na direção de Harry, surpreso pela afirmação do Garoto Que Viveu. Animado por ter a atenção do ex-namorado, Harry continuou:

- Estrelas não sofrem... Mas também não sentem felicidade, não erram e por isso não têm chance de se corrigir, aprender. Estrelas não vivem. Não amam e não perdoam...

Os olhos de Draco se inflamaram pela ira. Ele desencostou da árvore e lançou uma mirada aguda na direção do moreno.

- Não espera que eu o perdoe cada vez que resolver me trair e engravidar uma vadia! Também tenho sentimentos! E você os destruiu, esmagou um a um! Não tinha direito de fazer isso, Potter! Não depois de tudo o que eu passei!

- Sinto muito. - Harry disse com simplicidade e sinceridade. Se arrependia de ter errado. Amargava sua estupidez e fraqueza. E era egoísta o bastante para pedir uma segunda chance.

Draco olhou a própria mão. Os dedos longos se entrelaçavam nervosamente.

- Todos que eu amo me abandonam... Não queria que fosse assim...

Harry abaixou a cabeça. Um vento quente agitou as folhas secas no chão, espalhando-as ao redor.

- Todos os que eu amo se magoam... Também não queria que fosse desse jeito.

Draco resmungou e fez um gesto com a mão, de forma arrogante:

- Porque? Porque tinha que dormir com aquela infeliz?

Harry ajeitou os óculos que teimavam em escorregar. O que ele podia dizer? Tinham vencido um jogo de Quidditch importante. Com aquela vitória eles ganhariam a Taça das Casas, independente dos jogos seguintes. Gryffindor juntara pontos suficientes para se considerar campeã com dois meses de antecedência. Harry lembrava-se da festa, da alegria... Ah, todo aquele firewhisky... Fácil, oferecida. Talvez tentando causar ciúmes em Dean...

Nenhum homem resistiria. Ginny tinha seus encantos e sabia seduzir. Mas Harry não jogaria a culpa toda sobre ela. Devia ter sido firme e não fora. Devia ter lutado... Porém não lutara.

- Aconteceu. Nada do que eu fizer pode mudar isso. Eu sinto muito de verdade, Draco. Nunca terá idéia do quanto...

- O que está fazendo aqui? Porque não está com a Weasley?

Com um sorriso fraco, Harry respondeu: - Não pude. Hermione abriu meus olhos. Eu vacilei e então Snape apareceu. Percebi que não posso ficar com a Ginny. Eu não a amo, amo você.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. Um sorriso similar ao de Harry surgiu nos lábios finos: **- **Ela ficou muito furiosa? Imagino que sim...

O Gryffindor deu de ombros:

- Não sei. Não falei com ela. Nem entrei no Grande Salão para o baile de formatura.

Depois de um segundo de silêncio, Draco riu. Riu daquele jeito afetado, característico de quando debochava de alguém inferior, de um jeito que Harry aprendera adorar... O Gryffindor teve certeza de que era o som mais bonito do mundo, um dos que nunca enjoaria. E, tão certo quanto o nascer do sol, era um dos sons que queria ouvir no momento de tensão.

Ainda rindo, o Slytherin gracejou:

- Deixou a Weasley plantada lá?

Harry se permitiu sorrir também, encantado pela reação do loiro:

- Era ela ou você. E percebi que sempre será você, Draco. Se me perdoar.

- E a criança?

Harry ficou muito sério.

- Não tem culpa de nada. Vou assumi-la e cuidar dela. Hermione me fez entender que não preciso criar um vínculo com Ginny para corrigir o meu erro. Na verdade, se a gente se vinculasse estaria cometendo um erro irreparável.

- E agora...?

- Agora depende de você. Eu disse, as pessoas que eu amo sempre se magoam. Não faço de propósito... Prometo que nunca mais caio na tentação...

Draco sorriu um tanto maldoso - Estaria disposto a criar um vínculo de fidelidade?

- Sim. - Harry afirmou decidido, sem pestanejar.

- Prometo que penso em seu caso com carinho... - o Slytherin ficou meio surpreso, por Harry aceitar com tanta facilidade. Um vínculo de fidelidade era um dos mais poderosos e definitivos.

Harry assentiu e chegou mais perto de Draco. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, lado a lado, contemplando a noite silenciosa. Depois de algum tempo, Draco comentou:

- Estamos perdendo o baile... - na verdade ele pensava na cara de uma certa ruiva, que levara um fora.

- Não trocaria isso por nada do mundo. - Harry deu de ombros. Talvez sem perceber Draco usara uma metáfora. Não era apenas um baile. Era tudo referente às outras pessoas que amava... Os Weasley... Ron... Harry não pensou muito. Ele não queria encará-los. Não se arrependia de sua escolha. Só queria curtir o momento. - A vida é curta demais para desperdiçar com arrependimentos.

- Só nos formamos em Hogwarts uma única vez na vida.

- Eu quase perdi você, e será a única vez. - fazendo valer sua fama de Gryffindor esticou a mão e entrelaçou os dedos de ambos. Alegria e alívio imensuráveis inundaram o coração de Harry quando Draco não fugiu ao contato. - Existirão outros bailes, Draco. Existirão muitos bailes pra nós dois...

Naquele momento não pensavam na guerra iminente que assombrava o Mundo Bruxo, na qual Harry desempenharia um papel fundamental... Não pensavam na forma que as pessoas reagiriam ao saber de toda aquela história, nem nos erros que os guiara a tanta dor e tristeza.

Tudo o que importa eram os dois, e a emoção que sentiam por terem tido tempo de se dar uma nova chance.

* * *

**Harry & Draco**

**4ever**

* * *

**Informações**: O nome do poema é "_Memória de um silêncio eloqüente_", publicado no livro "_A fúria da beleza_" (editora Record), pela escritora Elisa Lucinda.

Esse lindo poema me foi enviado por **_Bella Potter Malfoy_**. Valeu moça, pela confiança e por ter lembrado de mim. Ficou tão perfeito que nem pude acreditar!

* * *

Pra quem chegou até aqui, obrigado!


End file.
